


Идиот

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Series: Idiot [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, doubtful agreement, relationship with sick man, the end of the first arc AU, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лайт форсирует события: чтобы устранить угрозу со стороны L, его совсем не обязательно убивать. Достаточно всего-то избавить его от бремени интеллекта. Навсегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идиот

**Author's Note:**

> _**От автора:**_ обратите внимание на жанр. Обратите внимание на аннотацию. А теперь - обратите внимание на этот небольшой спойлер: подразумевается, что Лайт сделал L лоботомию или что-то вроде. В связи с этим (и многим другим), как вы понимаете, хэппи-энда не будет : /
> 
> Здесь должно быть трогательное посвящение, но мне ужасно неловко ставить его перед фиком, полным тлена и безысходности (*фэйспалм*) И тем не менее - **Персе** , с бесконечной теплотой.

Каждое утро, просыпаясь, Лайт первым делом видит лицо L. Тот стал выглядеть намного лучше – синяки под глазами почти исчезли, и кожа не выглядит прозрачной, как рисовая бумага. «Правильное питание и здоровый сон», − думает Лайт с плохо скрываемым триумфом.

− Видишь, Рюдзаки, так намного лучше, − поучительно говорит он. − Лучше для всех нас.  
L, естественно, не отвечает. Только открывает и закрывает рот. На подушке под его щекой темнеет пятно от слюны.

Позже Лайт отводит его в ванную и умывает. Поначалу бытовые мелочи вроде чистки чужих зубов выводили его из себя, но он привык. Это не так уж и сложно, если приноровиться. К тому же, в хорошие дни L ведет себя вполне сносно во время гигиенических процедур, а плохие дни случаются редко. И это славно. В плохие дни Лайт быстро свирепеет (он не может ничего с собой поделать; вид L, выплевывающего зубную пасту прямо на пол, вызывает у него отвращение и злость, ужасно хочется вмазать по его тупо раззявленному рту, но это приведет лишь к тому, что тот начнет скулить, а к лужицам белой пены на кафеле добавятся розово-алые), но у него не так уж много времени по утрам, чтобы привести все в порядок, поэтому он просто запирает L в спальне. Рюдзаки это не нравится (насколько ему еще может что-то не нравиться) – как-то после такого сеанса восьмичасового заточения Лайт находит его сидящим на корточках под дверью и раскачивающимся туда-сюда. Еще он, конечно, намочил штаны, но здесь Лайт признает свой промах.

− Просто не будь неконтролируемым, хорошо, Рюдзаки? – говорит он мягко, заталкивая L в ванну. L усаживается в привычную позу и замирает, устремив пустой взгляд в никуда. Тощие колени и сутулые плечи возвышаются над водой, единственное движение в которой создает струя из крана. – Ты уже был неконтролируемым, и доставил нам достаточно хлопот. В том числе самому себе, так? Твой уровень глюкозы в крови был ужасен, а все потому, что ты делал только то, что хотел.

Ресницы L медленно опускаются и поднимаются.

Лайт засучивает рукава, намыливает губку и водит ею по спине и груди L. Тот сидит смирно. Кажется, текущая вода завораживает его.

Обычно ему нравится купаться. Жаль только, единственный опыт секса в ванной был ужасен. Рюдзаки тогда чуть не утонул; Лайт решает, что не может так рисковать. Не ради этого же он подтирает ему слюни и кормит его с ложки.

Впрочем, новый L ему скорее нравится. Нет более чуткого и отзывчивого собеседника: он всегда готов выслушать, не вставляя уничижительные ремарки и воздерживаясь от малопонятных шуток. Лайт часами рассказывает ему о том, как строит новый мир. Иногда он представляет себе, каким стало бы лицо прежнего L, услышь он такое – представляет, как распахиваются яростно его глаза, приоткрывается от негодования рот, а на бледных острых скулах проступает гневный румянец, больше похожий на симптом лихорадки. Прежний L наверняка не стал бы терпеть подобное нахальство и ударил его − и снова, и снова; вполне возможно, он бы даже отложил в сторону весь свой тщательно выверенный методологический аппарат и попытался бы прикончить Лайта старыми добрыми подручными средствами. Новый L смотрит сквозь него не слишком осмысленным «плавающим» взглядом, и его губы едва заметно шевелятся. Его будто бы до бесконечности изумляет, как это Лайт двигает ртом, и на свет рождаются потоки звуков. Все, на что хватает L в его теперешнем состоянии – протестующее мычание, когда в него входят слишком резко, и сдавленный звук боли, когда он неосторожно переворачивает на себя кружку с огненным чаем.

С последствиями перевернутой кружки Лайт борется полтора месяца. У L остается небольшой шрам на бедре, а Лайт становится специалистом в лечении ожогов.

Когда у Лайта выдается свободный день, он выводит L на прогулку. Моторные функции организма полностью сохранились, лишь замедлились, стали вялыми. Лайт приводит Рюдзаки в парк и даже позволяет ему немного побродить в одиночестве. Порой тот ведет себя как ребенок, которого удивляет каждая мелочь, только вместо восхищения первооткрывателя в его глазах – пустота. В такие моменты он садится на корточки и рассматривает частицы слюды, впаянные в асфальт, комочки земли или опавшие листья, подходит к деревьям и трогает кончиками пальцев кору. Наблюдать за ним любопытно и в то же время неприятно; Лайта охватывает странное чувство, не похожее ни на одно другое. Ближе всего к нему, возможно, некое интуитивное предчувствие боли. Все внутри Лайта натягивается, готовясь встретиться с неприятными ощущениями, и в то же время становится невероятно восприимчивым к любым раздражителям…. Но боль не наступает. Только дискомфорт – словно легкое давление на корень языка. Рюдзаки тянется к знаниям даже тогда, когда его мозг не в силах обработать получаемую извне информацию как должно. Лайт ухмыляется, стараясь пересилить омерзительное еще не ощущение, но его призрак в себе.

Впрочем, намного чаще L просто стоит как вкопанный на том месте, где Лайт его оставляет, и пялится по сторонам. Его чрезвычайно интересует солнце – что кажется парадоксальным после стольких лет сидения взаперти напротив компьютерных экранов, − и он может часами, жмурясь и забавно морщась, смотреть вверх, если его не окликнуть. Лайту, конечно, иногда очень хочется причинить ему боль – хоть бы просто сжать тонкое запястье с такой силой, что синяки не сойдут еще неделю, − но лечить L ожог сетчатки не входит в его планы.

Если прогулка проходит без эксцессов, Лайт покупает Рюдзаки мороженое, которое начинает таять быстрее, чем его съедают, и отводит домой. Однажды L роняет мороженое себе на пах. Это происходит в тот период, когда Лайт судорожно выискивает в поведении L хотя бы каплю, хоть миллиграмм прежней рассудочности. Ему кажется, что Рюдзаки сделал это нарочно, ему мерещится чувство извращенного превосходства в широко открытых серых глазах. По приходу домой Лайт устраивает L ужасную выволочку. L не сопротивляется (прежний L стал бы), в его взгляде – непонимание и животный страх (прежний L ничего не боялся). Это выбешивает Лайта еще сильнее. Он находит в себе силы остановиться, только когда Рюдзаки забивается в угол и истерично верещит при любой попытке вытащить его оттуда. Вот тогда Лайт понимает, что, кажется, недостаточно трезво оценил обстановку, и что ему нужно проветриться. Срочно. Немедленно. Просто вытащить себя за шкирку из этой кошмарной квартиры, где в углу дрожит, сбившись в несуразный комок, тот единственный, кто мог помножить его на ноль. Вдохнуть, выдохнуть и идти вперед по осенней улице – прочь, прочь, пока все это не забудется, как страшный сон. И возможно, когда он вернется, его дом уже будет пуст. L просто исчезнет.

Лайт долго слоняется по городу, без смысла и цели, на улице темнеет. Лайт думает о том, как из победоносного владыки мира стал узником, отбывающим наказание в собственном доме, как из Бога, чья длань с равной легкостью карала и поощряла, превратился в сиделку для своего злейшего врага, который сейчас мог бы сойтись в интеллектуальной схватке разве что с ребенком-имбецилом. Всего одна ошибка, один крохотный просчет – и чего, в итоге, он добился? Он может трахать L когда хочет, но уже без того опьяняющего чувства триумфа, что вызывало в нем низвержение L поначалу. Победа была бы слаще, осознавай проигравший свое незавидное положение.

Проигравший с трудом осознает, когда подходит время справить нужду.

Но Лайт все равно спит с L. Он и сам толком не знает, почему. Вид тощего бледного тела, которое не признали бы красивым ни в одной эстетической системе, вызывает в нем ярость и вожделение. Он пробовал не трахать L, просто не трогать его лишний раз. Это было действительно сложно – его требовалось мыть и одевать, и раздевать, и снова мыть. Лайт стелил ему кровать в другой комнате, но тогда он не желал засыпать – просто сидел в своей извечной позе и потирал ноги одну об другую. К тому моменту, когда Лайт находил его, это длилось уже несколько часов, L клонило в сон, веки его опускались, но он все равно сидел, чокнутый упрямец, словно специально изводил себя. И Лайту не оставалось ничего, кроме как оттащить его в свою кровать, закрыть ему глаза, как покойнику и ждать, борясь с неправильным, омерзительным предвкушением и стоически игнорируя собственную эрекцию, пока тот наконец не засопит сонно.

Это был зачумленный круг.

Когда Лайта наконец отпускает, он возвращается к себе. Рюдзаки все так же лежит в углу, теперь – лицом вниз, подтянув ноги под грудь, в каком-то подобии молельной позы. В его выпирающей заднице и угловатых ягодицах, до сих пор обтянутых испачканными мороженым штанами, Лайту видится что-то призывное, но он давит эту мысль в зародыше.

− Я дома, − говорит он спокойно.

Обычно L реагирует на звук его голоса, но не сейчас. Он по-прежнему лежит, не поднимая лица от пола – жалкий, жалкий до отвращения. Лайта начинает подташнивать.

− Эй, − говорит он тихо и очень четко, как разговаривают с животными. – Рюдзаки. Я дома.  
Тот шевелиться, пытаясь сжаться еще сильнее, наконец приподнимает лохматую голову, чтобы оценить опасность. Лайт видит на его лице дорожки от слез, но выражение у L по-прежнему отсутствующее, будто слезы льются сами по себе. И он дрожит, мелко, трусливо.

Прежний L…

Лайт качает головой.

− Давай, иди сюда, Рюдзаки. Я не сделаю тебе больно… больше. Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести.  
L не реагирует, но позволяет вытащить себя из угла. Лайт подтягивает его к себе и сажает, как куклу, стирает слезы со странного лица, не выражающего ровным счетом ничего. L засовывает большой палец в рот. Лайт думает, что до сих пор не помыл ему руки после прогулки, и пытается вынуть его палец изо рта, но терпит поражение. Потом они долго сидят на полу в наливающейся вечерним сумраком квартире: Лайт обнимает Рюдзаки и качает его, как ребенка; тот, причмокивая, сосет палец, вздрагивая все реже и реже.

С тех пор Лайт старается лучше себя контролировать.

Одним холодным ноябрьским днем они выходят проветриться. Пасмурно, ветер раздувает концы шарфа, повязанного вокруг шеи L. Лайт складывает из замусоленного списка продуктов оригами прямо в кармане, но получается что-то квадратное и безвкусное. Впрочем, Лайту не нужен список продуктов, он и так все помнит. Яйца, рис, молоко. L с удовольствием (странное, неподходящее слово) ест тамагояки, если добавить туда больше сахара, чем требует рецептура. Но это лучше, чем ничего – раньше он часто капризничал, как ребенок. Лайт отстраненно думает, что Ватари следовало лучше следить за ним. Не позволять творить все, что взбредет в голову. Теперь Ватари нет. Может, это и к лучшему. L нужна сильная рука.

− Просто побудь здесь, − говорит Лайт Рюдзаки перед супермаркетом. Они уже установили, что он прекрасно может простоять на одном месте пятнадцать, двадцать минут. Внутрь его лучше не брать – L привлекают яркие обертки, он щупает все руками и тянет в рот. – Если будешь умницей, куплю тебе карамель со вкусом каштанов. Или еще что-нибудь. Хорошо, Рюдзаки?

L не говорит ни «да», ни «нет», только смотрит, не мигая. Лайт хлопает его по плечу и заходит в супермаркет. Он очень торопится. Ему не нравится оставлять L без присмотра – он совершенно безопасен для окружающих, но не для себя. Спустя несколько минут Лайт, сделав круг по торговому залу, подходит к одному из огромных окон, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. L нет. Сердце Лайта пропускает удар.

Он бросает корзину, выскакивает наружу, лихорадочно шарит взглядом по улице – где, где?.. – пока не замечает сгорбленную, неторопливо бредущую вдоль по улице фигуру. Ругательства застревают в горле Лайта. Впереди дорога, светофор горит предупреждающе-красным, но Рюдзаки едва ли это осознает. Он просто идет вперед, как сомнамбула. 

Лайт срывается на бег и догоняет L, когда тот перешагивает бордюр. Хватает его за воротник куртки и шарф разом, затаскивает обратно на тротуар. L, которому пережало горло, кашляет. В его взгляде Лайту мерещится вечное изумление напополам с обидой и разочарованием. 

− Недоумок! – бормочет Лайт побелевшими губами. – Дрянь! Чертово отродье!

В его мозгу с бурей соседствует тишина, какая только может стоять в операционной, пока человек на хирургическом столе погружается в наркоз.

«То есть, он понимает? – думает Лайт, пристальней вглядываясь в глаза L, и его мысль – скальпель, взрезающий тонкую пленку иллюзии. – Понимает, что сейчас из себя представляет? Понимает, что представляет из себя его жизнь, и в какой зависимости от меня он находится? Чем мы занимаемся по ночам, в конце концов?.. Он собирался покончить с собой или просто тащился вперед, как зомби? Сохранилось ли что-нибудь там, внутри черепной коробки, на пепелище былой гениальности? Может ли его мозг восстановиться?..»

Ему не хочется думать, что означает ответ «да» хотя бы на половину этих вопросов, но он не может это проигнорировать. Слишком велики ставки. Якобы бессловесный L, L-тряпка соберет ресурсы, накопит силы, выждет время и сделает свой ход. Лайт должен что-то предпринять. Должен уничтожить его прежде, чем…

Лайт берет L за руку. Тот где-то потерял перчатку (хотя, возможно, она у него в кармане куртки, оттуда торчат скомканный носовой платок и обертка от леденца), его рука холодная и липкая – следствие вегето-сосудистой дистонии.

− Идем, Рюдзаки, − строго говорит он. – Карамель ты сегодня не получишь.

На следующий день Лайт отводит Рюдзаки к врачу и просит – в очередной раз – проверить состояние его мозга.

− Мне кажется, ему становится лучше, − говорит он, и ему почти не приходится изображать тщательно скрываемое волнение. – Он начинает проявлять больше самостоятельности.

Врач-невролог, господин Судзутоми, долго осматривает L (на его больничной карте написано «Рюга Хидеки», что вызывает у медперсонала неослабевающее любопытство) и резюмирует:

− Как я уже говорил вам, вегетативное состояние Рюги перманентно. Надежда на внезапное улучшение после года… эмн, болезни практически равна нулю. Откровенно говоря, не совсем верно даже называть то, что с ним происходит, вегетативным состоянием, ведь он сохранил куда больше моторных навыков, чем свойственно пациентам с подобными поражениями головного мозга. Кроме того, он реагирует на речь и внешние раздражители. Утеряны лишь способность осуществлять высшую нервную деятельность, как то…

− Спасибо, я знаю, что это значит, − одергивает его Лайт.

Доктора Судзутоми не так-то просто сбить с толку.

− Способность осуществлять высшую нервную деятельность, − повторяет он. – Кроме того, утерян навык связной речи. Он пытается как-то с вами общаться?

− Иногда он издает звуки, когда ему что-то не нравится, − говорит Лайт как можно более спокойно. Эта тема заставляет его самообладание пошатнуться. – Не всегда. Редко.

− Действительно, это намного больше, чем то, на что обычно подобные пациенты могут рассчитывать, − заключает невролог, сложив руки на груди. – Возможно, дело в том, что мозг – высокоорганизованная и исключительно совершенная система, в некоторых исключительных случаях способная перераспределять обязанности между своими участками.

− То есть, в теории, отказавшись от способности к моментальному совершению математических операций, при значительных повреждениях некоторых долей мозга или его коры можно сохранить возможность контролировать мочеиспускание? – переспрашивает Лайт.

Доктор Судзутоми кивает.

− Да, можно сказать и так. Ваш друг очень интересный, возможно, даже уникальный. У него, так или иначе, получается управлять своей мозговой деятельностью.

После этого он очень вежливо выпроваживает их, хоть и соглашается в дальнейшем выполнить еще раз тесты и проверить электрофизиологическую активность полушарий.

− Ты опять за свое, да? – говорит Лайт Рюдзаки, пока хромированная лифтовая кабина мягко везет их на первый этаж клиники.

L приоткрывает рот.

− Только не говори, что тебе было этого мало. Хочешь еще? – спрашивает Лайт, зная, что никогда не получит ответа на вопрос – и без того риторический.

L высовывает язык – он то ли смеется над Лайтом, то ли хочет пить.

Лайт наливает ему воды из кулера в холле. Рюдзаки пьет, проливая большую часть на себя.

«Самостоятельность, − думает Лайт сардонически. – Уникальность. Светлый ум среди больных в вегетативном состоянии». Он по-прежнему не знает, что с ним делать, проблески света в темном царстве декортицированного мозга L страшат его и призывают к новой порции разрушительной активности, но он уже не может так просто избавиться от L, не сейчас. Лайт доходит до такой степени честности перед самим собой, что признает – он вряд ли решится убить Рюдзаки, не после того, как сделано так много, чтобы его не убивать. Эта история с его, L, недееспособностью повлекла за собой достаточно последствий, но Лайт справился и с этим.

− Не думай, − шепчет он ночью, пропихивая палец L в задницу. Стенки ануса сжимают его плотно – но не так, как могли бы, если бы сейчас здесь был прежний L. Возбуждение, недовольство и раздражение вынудили бы его сжаться, но Лайт заставил бы принять его все равно, и ему бы это понравилось, о да. L не особенно сопротивляется – просто лежит на животе, изогнув шею, и безучастно ковыряет край наволочки. Лайт на пробу двигает пальцем вперед-назад, немного крутит им. Без смазки двигается не слишком хорошо, но он просто планировал сделать еще кое-что… Вот это. Он сползает к ягодицам L, раздвигает их большими пальцами, смотрит в задумчивости на расщелину. Рюдзаки, не дождавшись какого-то действия с его стороны, уползает, пытается принять привычную позу. Лайту приходится вернуть его место.

− Не думай, − снова говорит он и снова погружает в маленькую, уже не слишком плотно сжатую дырочку палец, и тут же облизывает ее. – Если начнешь, мне снова придется сделать это, и, уж поверь, тебе это совсем не понравится. Это не слишком-то похоже на пятичасовое чаепитие, верно?

Слюна уменьшает силу сопротивления, скольжение получается более гладким. L притихает – похоже, ему нравится. Лайт лижет снова, с усилием и более шершаво. L издает едва слышимый жалобный звук.

− Вот, − вновь отвлекается Лайт. – Если бы ты так не делал, если бы был как все… 

У него не получается договорить. Он просто утыкается лицом между ягодиц L и работает языком, пока его кончик не немеет. 

Сам Рюдзаки никогда не возбуждается (это, по сути, доказывает теорию о том, что самая сексуальная часть человека – его мозг). У него порой случается эрекция по утрам, но, как Лайт установил на собственном печальном опыте, она обозначает скорее то, что у L переполнен мочевой пузырь, и его срочно нужно сопроводить в туалет. Что же касается постельных утех (если то, чем они занимаются, можно так охарактеризовать), здесь Лайту приходится здорово постараться, чтобы хоть как-то разогреть L. Обычно после нескольких минут дрочки у него все-таки встает, но кончить он не может. Долгое время Лайт считал, что L утратил эту способность насовсем, как, например, возможность проявлять свой некогда выдающийся интеллект и мастерство связной речи, но однажды совершенно неожиданно он кончил от анальной стимуляции, и Лайт несколько воспрянул духом. Даже забавно: главная эрогенная зона L – его задница, и если набраться терпения (а у Лайта его много, по-настоящему много) и долго, очень долго растягивать и ласкать его, можно добиться почти невероятных результатов (впрочем, без надежды на какое-то вдохновляющее взаимодействие). Обычно L не проявляет интереса к сексу, − как, в прочем, и ко всему остальному, − и просто сосет большой палец, отсутствующе и в то же время ошарашено таращась на Лайта своими огромными глазищами, пока тот вбивается в него, покрываясь липкой испариной и тяжело дыша, но если приложить немного больше усердия к предварительным ласкам, можно получить даже некое подобие ответного движения. Правда, не больше.

Порой после секса, когда посторгазменная легкость улетучивается, Лайта придавливает к постели осознание того, как он жалок. Вся его половая жизнь протекает здесь, в кровати человека, который не способен самостоятельно одеться, человека, который когда-то был умнейшим в мире, а теперь пьет воду из детской чашки-непроливайки, и (что, пожалуй, печальней всего) этот человек даже не осознает, насколько высокой чести его удостоили.

− Я – Бог этого мира, − шепчет Лайт во влажный от пота загривок. От волос L исходит приглушенный запах шампуня. Они очень мягкие на ощупь, и Лайт безотчетно перебирает их, словно бусины четок или мелкие камешки. Это немного примиряет его с действительностью. – Понимаешь ты это, бестолочь?

Рюдзаки выпускает палец изо рта с неприличным чмоканьем, будто намеревается сделать ехидное замечание насчет его, Лайта, божественности, но тут же вновь возвращает обратно. Вскоре дыхание L становится медленнее, ровнее; он начинает дремать.

− Раньше ты не спал, − замечает Лайт с тоской, продолжая ворошить волосы Рюдзаки. Первое, что он сделал с появлением в его доме нового L – собственноручно обстриг его, коротко и неровно. Почему-то Лайту казалось, что избавление L от вороньего гнезда на голове решит многие проблемы. На самом деле, это лишь усилило его сходство с узником Аушвица, и без того невыносимое, − открылась длинная тонкая шея с выпирающим, каким-то острым кадыком, и маленькие аккуратные уши, и белое нелепое лицо. Лайт проклял себя. Волосам позволено было отрасти. – И вечно работал. А теперь ты полный идиот.

L умиротворенно посасывает палец. Во сне он выглядит почти нормальным, почти таким же, как раньше. Лайт обнимает его, подтягивает ближе, пока L не утыкается лицом куда-то в его подмышку.

− Боже, какой же ты идиот, − повторяет Лайт с нежностью и закрывает глаза.  



End file.
